Protecting Bella
by Kellie Trujillo
Summary: This story is all about Bella and Edward, and how he will not let anything happen to her, ever.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

"Edward, stop. Edward STOP!" I screamed.

"Get out of here NOW, before I kill you." Edward growls.

"Give me the girl." The man said.

"I should kill you for even thinking about her like that!"

What could the man be thinking I wondered, but I knew I had to keep Edward calm.

"Edward, stop, let's just go—"

And before I could say anything else, they began to fight, and I knew they weren't going to stop until they had a winner.

Chapter One

Bella's POV

It was three in the morning and I couldn't sleep for anything. I knew before I even opened my eyes again that Edward would be there in my room.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He came over to my bed and hummed his lullaby to me, picking me up in his arms rocking me gently. Usually this was like insta-sleep for me but not this time, but I didn't mind, I loved when he held me, so I didn't move.

"Edward?" I whispered again.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward says.

"I keep having this feeling like someone is watching me, or the house, or Charlie."

Edward jumps up immediately and is outside within a second, I doubt he even heard me say anything after I said someone was watching me. I could hear him making the sound of wind, him running.

"Get out of here." I hear Edward say, almost immediately.

I stood up and went to my window, frightened at who I might see out there. Who would be threatening me, let alone my family? I was too afraid to look out immediately but once I gained up the courage, I found myself slowly creeping up to it.

All I saw was darkness, everywhere. Where was Edward? Had he gotten hurt?

"Edward?" I half whispered, half yelled.

"Go back inside Bella. Now." I heard him say, using the tone of voice. It was dangerous out there.

I quickly shut the window and ran to my bed, whatever was out there, I knew Edward would take care of them, or it.

But before I could even think about who or what it could be, someone was grabbing my arm. I tried to scream out to Edward but they put their other hand around my mouth. Edward was outside, outnumbered I imagine, and before I could try to scream out to him again. Someone hit me in the chest, knocking the breath right out of me.

"Bella?" Edward called out to me. "Bella where are you?!"

I bit the man's hand who was holding me, and that made him let go for a second. I screamed as loud as I could, but because I was hit, I was still trying to catch my breath and it wasn't that loud at all.

"Edward!"

"Shut up!" The man yelled and hit me in the face.

"If you touch her again, I will kill you without giving you a chance to explain yourself." Edward growled.

And the man, thinking Edward was bluffing, hit me again. Just as Edward promised, without any hesitation, he punched the man with such force, throwing him into the wall and possibly killing the man instantly.

There were about fifteen other guys, I knew Edward could take them all, but something stopped him from trying. One of them, was pointing their gun at my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edwards POV

Watching Bella sleep gave me a sense of peace. I loved being with her in her room because I knew if anything were to even become a threat to her, I would be there.

"Edward?" I heard Bella whispering out to me.

I knew she probably had another nightmare so I took her in my arms and hummed my lullaby to her. I loved having her in my arms, where I could protect her at all costs.

"Edward?" She whispered yet again.

"Yes, Bella?" I said back, worried because she usually never outlasted my entire lullaby.

"I keep having this feeling like someone is watching me, or the—"

I did not hear her say the rest because at that moment I heard something move outside, and whatever was out there, it would not harm Bella on my watch.

As I jump out the window, I immediately see a man outside, he seemed to have a gun in this pocket.

"Now, where is the girl?" I heard him thinking.

"Get out of here." I said.

He was startled because he did not see me and was starting to say something, but because he was frightened, he could not be understood. I could smell his fear.

In the bushes I could see another man coming, and another one, each had guns in their hands and each were thinking about who would be the first to commit a murder tonight, and kill me. Unfortunately for them, they had no idea, the only people who would die tonight, is them.

"Edward?"

I heard Bella say from the window.

They could not hurt me, but they could hurt Bella. And that was the only thing about them that frightened me.

"Go back inside Bella. Now." I instructed her.

I heard her shut the window and so I approached the men.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"The girl." The man in the black said. He had a scruffy beard and was a bit overweight.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't tell him Joe," Another man said, to the scruffy man. "Just give her to us." He barked back at me.

"Not without a fight."

"Too bad Adam is already inside with her." I heard another one of the men thinking.

"Bella!" I yelled, while jumping up to her window.

"Bella?" I whispered while I was inside, in case they hadn't gotten a hold of her yet.

Then I heard the worst noise I could ever hear, Bella being hit.

"Bella where are you?!" I yelled.

"Edward!"

It was faint but I heard her.

"Why won't this girl shut the hell up?" I heard the man thinking.

Because he decided to let that comment out, I knew exactly where they were, they were in the bathroom. But Bella continued to try to scream and the man began to yell at her.

"Shut up!"

And then he hit Bella in the face. Not only did I hear it, I saw it.

"If you touch her again, I will kill you without giving you a chance to explain yourself." I hissed.

Because the man tested my word, he decided to hit Bella yet again. Outraged, I threw the man into the wall, and then he fell to the floor. I didn't care if he was dead or just unconscious, all I cared about was getting Bella. I sensed about fifteen other men in the hallway and about twenty outside still. I would tear them all limb from limb if one of the men weren't holding a gun to Bella's head.

"Don't come any closer." Said the man, holding the gun at Bella.

I was tired of them testing my patience. I quickly ducked under him, side stepped, and grabbed his gun between my hands. He had no time to react and before he knew it, I twist the gun, along with his hands, and broke the gun free. I pointed the gun back to him.

"Leave." I said.

Half of everyone, quite afraid now, did exactly that, and left. The other half got out their own guns and went to point them at Bella. I took yet another one down so quickly none of them saw until I was pointing a gun to their leader's head.

"I said, Leave. Now."

"Ok, ok, just be rational!" The man I had my gun pointed to said.

"Were you rational? No, you weren't. Leave before I kill you all."

And they did exactly that, they all left.

"This won't be the last you see of us." Said the leader.

And with that final note, they were gone.

"Bella," I said, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, Bella, I've got you now, you're ok."

Please review…

Only posting the next chapter if you review.. I would love ten.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

The men were gone, and I was safe, Edward saved me.

"Edward, who were they?" I asked him, as we were sitting on my bed.

"I don't know, but I will be here every night to protect you until I find every last one of them Bella, I promise you." He replied.

What could these men want from me, I wondered.

"Wait Edward, where is Charlie?" I asked him, suddenly aware that I had no heard from him all night.

"He is out in La Push with Jacob's father, he left a note saying he was going to watch the game tonight and I just assumed he fell asleep there."

My heart slowed back down, I had forgotten about the note Charlie had left.

"The men, what did they want from me? Did you hear them, what they were thinking?"

" All I could make out from them was that they wanted you and only you from here and that they would stop at nothing to get you." He replied.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Bella, but I will protect you. And not only will I, but so will my family. If these people seem to be a threat to you or your family, we will find them." He said surely.

I knew Edward would protect me and I knew his family would too. They loved Edward and would do anything for him. He even told me that they loved me, he could hear them. And that makes me feel more safe too. So because I knew I would sleep safely in Edward's arms all night, and because he began his lullaby for the second time that night, I drifted off to sleep.

Edwards POV

While Bella was asleep, I heard something outside yet again, but it left immediately. Nothing would keep me from protecting Bella. I would be here every night if I had to, no question about it.

If anything ever happened to her, I don't know what I would do.

The sun began to rise and I knew Bella would not sleep for much longer, she tended to not sleep much these days and the bright light that shown through her window didn't help much. About ten minutes later I felt her stir, knowing she would wake up soon.

"Edward?" She called to me.

"I'm here, Bella. I won't leave you."

She just smiled, while opening her eyes. She was the most beautiful creature on this entire planet.

"Did anything go on last night since I fell asleep?" She asked.

"No, it's safe now, I don't think they are coming back." I lied.

I had to lie to her, I couldn't worry her. I knew the men were coming back, and probably soon, but I wouldn't dare tell her that.

It was Monday, which went school, so I told Bella to get ready and that I would run back to my house real quick and grab my car and pick her up.

"Bring the Volvo." She said.

"As always." I replied.

I ran home and got the Volvo, but decided to take a small detour. I stopped to see Jacob, and because I could hear this thoughts, I knew he was in wolf form, "chatting" with his pack.

"Jacob." I called out to him.

I didn't like talking to him, but he may be a help for protecting Bella. So, I told him everything that happened last night and he agreed to "keep Bella safe at all costs." This meaning, he would keep an eye out for the men and if I were to see them again, I was to let him know.

I don't like being told what to do by a dog, but I may need his help, and I will do anything for her.

"Jacob, see that man over there?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what about him?" He thought.

"That's him, that's the leader of those people, the one I held a gun up to last night." I said stiffly, holding back the urge to tear him apart.

Ohhh you guys… I have a lot of people reading it but only 5 reviews!! Im a sucker I guess for the 5 people who really like it.. but please get me up to 10 this week for another new chapter.. I won't give in this time!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I woke up again and again last night, I am having problems sleeping more than ever.

Ever since those men came for me that day, I haven't been able to sleep much. I should feel quite safe though, with Edward there. He is here every night, and it's been 2 weeks since they came, I wonder how long he will keep this up.

The sun has finally come up, well, for as much as the sun can come up in Forks. I am not sure what I am going to do today, or what Edward will let me do, I should say.

"Good morning, Bella."  
I got my wake up greeting from Edward as I do every morning now, and sometimes, like tonight, I get it more than once a night.

"Morning again Edward." I replied.

"Are you going to go back to sleep? Or try to?" Edward asks me.

"No, I am up now, anything interesting happen last night?"

"No, they are planning something big." He says.

"Or maybe they are scared of you?"

Of course they were scared of him. Edward is the most terrifying creature anyone can meet, especially when someone threatens me. And because He can hear peoples thoughts, it's not hard for someone to threaten me. Although, when they think it, but don't act upon it, Edward only lets out a little growl, rather than pulling someone's face off.

All of sudden Edward rushes off, out the window, to who knows where. I run to the window, and it is there that I see the car that was there that night.

I distinctly remember this car. I did not know if the men came in it or what, but when I looked out the window that night, that car was out there, and one of the men were hiding behind it. The car was black, with a red X on it, kind of like a treasure map X. But I didn't think anything of it, until now.

Edwards POV

I finally caught up with the car.

After noticing that this was the same car there that night and seeing the driver, the leader of the men, I chased it down.

I got in front of the car within seconds, the car was only going about 45 and I'm much faster than that. The car brakes as much as it can before it crashes into me. The man, who Jacob said was, Jonathan, and was also one of his dad's best friends, locks eyes with me.

He is going to try to run, I hear think his plan out. As much fun as it would be to watch him even begin to try to outrun me, I yell for him to get out of the car. While he just sits there, thinking of more ways to somehow escape.

"I said, get out of the car, now." I sternly say to him.

As he steps out, I hear him thinking that he is just going to confess why he did everything.

"It was Billy. He told me to do it."

"Who the hell is Billy?" I say.

"Billy Black, he's the one you want."

Black, as in Jacob Black, as in Jacob Black's father?

Hey guys!! Long time no write… or no post ;) lol

I finally got ten… so here you go just as promised.

Ten more please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bellas POV

"Please stay away from me!" I scream.

"You have something I want, now give it to me!" The man yells back at me.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything just leave me alone!" I reply.

"Your information, I don't care if I have to cut you to tell me, I will. Give it to me NOW."

And just like that he was taking a knife out of his pocket, getting ready to slash my forehead.

"Please stop I don't know what you want---"

"Bella. Wake up. Bella." Edward says.

"Edward?" I ask.

"Shh, Bella it's ok. I am right here. It's ok."

I curl up into a tight ball and lay in his arms crying.

"Please make these people go away." I beg of him.

"I'm trying Bella. I swear I am trying as hard as I possibly can to track them down for you."

Edwards POV

I can't take this anymore. Bella is in danger and she knows it. If I don't find out what is going on and quick, the pain will just continue to grow in her. So it's at that moment I make a decision, I am going to leave Bella, and find them. And find them now.

As I jump out of the window, I see Jacob Black in wolf form, sitting under Bella's window.

"Protect her at all costs. Please." I ask him.

He gives me a nod of his head and I continue off into the woods. It's fairly quiet, the only thing I can hear is the sound of me running, until I hear a man. It's not the man's voice, it's the man's thoughts. Unfortunately for him, he is being quiet, on the outside, but that's not enough.

"—I just don't understand why there is a dog outside." The man thinks.

I decide to end this now.

"There is a dog outside to protect her. No one is getting to her." I say to him.

"How the hell did you know what I-"

And just like that I didn't let him finish, I went over and pinned him to the ground. He was thinking of how to get this gun out from his pocket, so I went ahead and did it myself.

"You want this?" I say waving the gun at him. "This ends now."

"Please. You don't understand." He pleads.

"No, I understand completely. You want something that you can't have. You won't stop at any cost to get what you want. And for that, you're done." I say.

"Your little girlfriend, how will she feel if you killed me? Would she be proud of you?" He argues.

"Shut up."

"She won't, will she? She will be disappointed that her sweet boyfriend murdered someone."

"I said shut up!"

And with that, I shot him, with his own gun.

The echo of the gunshot was like a brick dropping in a silent room. One down. Who knows how many to go. And with that, I took the gun and I ran back to Bella, so I would be there when she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bellas POV

"What do you mean you killed him?" I asked.

"Well you see.. I took his gun and I shot him with it." Edward replied.

"No, I get that."

"Then what don't you get?" He asked me.

"Why didn't you question him and see what it was he wanted from me?"

Edward looked angry. It was almost like he forgot about the fact we still didn't know why I was the one these men were looking for.

"I wanted him dead. He thought I was bluffing." He growled.

"Ok, ok. Hey?" I asked him.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella, with all of my heart." He replied.

I started to laugh because I thought that this was really ironic, but the look on Edwards face was nothing but funny, he seemed genuinely hurt.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean anything by it. You know I think you are the most compassionate person I have ever met." I said, hopeful that he would forgive me.

"Bella, I'm not a person." He said, clearly still unhappy.

"Yes you are. You're my person."

I know, it sounds so lame and so cliché but really, Edward is my everything. And although this makes no sense whatsoever, but when I told him that, he got a smile I will never forget. And it was at that point I realized something. He may not be "human" physically, but inside, he really, really is the most "human" I have ever come across. And trust me, I know a lot of humans.

Edwards POV

She could be lying or she could be completely honest. I'd like to say I completely believe her when she tells me that she sees me as an actual person and not as a monster, but really, it's hard for me to believe that. Especially since I can't hear her thoughts for myself.


End file.
